Renfield
by MalaMija
Summary: Papáníčko pro našeho zoofágního maniaka . . .


Séééédíííí muškáááá náááá štěně, sedííííí a spííííííííííí!!!" „Sééééédííííí muškáááá nááá stěně, náááá stěně, náááá stěně. Séééédíííí muškáááá náááá štěně, sedííííí a spííííííííííí!!!"

Nad mrtvým vrabcem se vznášela mračna much. Vrabec byl poprášený bílou závějí cukru jako zákusek na čajovém dýchánku a mouchy byly hodující hladoví hosté. Renfield si dál prozpěvoval svou oblíbenou píseň a občas chňapl po nějaké obzvlášť vypasené masařce, kterou slupl jako hrozinku. Přibylo další číslo v jeho nekonečném papacím seznamu. Stovky, tisíce much. Stovky tisíce životů, kterými živí ten svůj. Už mouchy ani nesnaží počítat. Chtivě se olízl při představě dalších, ještě chutnějších a větších delikates, které mu už brzy pošle jeho mistr. Z dálky slyšel vřeštění svých méně spokojených sousedů a sakrování několik zřízenců, kteří se komusi ne právě úspěšně pokoušeli nasadit svěrací kazajku. Prostě další pohodový den v ústavu.

Dr. Seward byl zcela zabrán do své práce. Úhledným písmem si zapisoval detaily některých nejnovějších případů, ale přitom přemýšlel hlavně o Renfieldovy. Co si pamatoval, nikdy za celou jeho kariéru ještě neměli v ústavu tak zajímavý případ. „Zoofágní maniak." Ta slova si šeptal pořád dokola jako zaklínadlo. Nemohl ho dostat z hlavy. Bylo to nechutné, ale Seward jím byl doslova fascinován. Pero tančilo po papíru: „Případ Renfield je čím dál zajímavější a zajímavější."

Peří se špatně polyká. Kosti se zase špatně koušou. Legračně to lechtá v puse. Renfield musel uznat, že pojídat ptáčky zpěváčky se zdaleka nevyrovná chutnému, šťavnatému a především dobře stravitelnému hmyzu. Nostalgicky vzpomínal na vypasené, dobroučké masařky, tlusťoučké červíky a křupavé pavoučky. Ale předevčírem mu ten debilní doktůrek přerušil dodávky cukru!!! Že prý je to nechutné a musí s tím okamžitě přestat. Nezbylo mu nic jiného, než drobit chleba na okno a čekat, co se přiletí naivně nazobat. Potom si už jen dobře vyčíhat vhodnou chvíli a díky svým neobyčejně hbitým, dlouhým rukám měl opět přísun čerstvého masa. S ústy plnými peří žvýkal a vyhlížel z okna směrem ke Carfaxu. Tam někde sní . . . Možná se dnes v noci probudí a navštíví ho (jediný, kdo za ním chodí je ten dementní doktor Seward – neškodilo by moct si čas od času promluvit taky s někým normálním :D ). Slíbil mu přece spoustu a spoustu . . . Tiché cupitání a šustění. Renfield se bleskově otočil. Krysa! Tlustá, vyžraná krysa! Prolezla dírou v podlaze a šine si to rovnou k němu! Dlouhý, růžový ocásek jako červíček, červená očka jako korálky, kožíšek černý jako ta nejtemnější čokoláda. Královna krásy v říši lunatiků. Renfield vyplivl zbytky rozžvýkaného holuba a vyhodil krvavou břečku z okna. („Fuj, co to je!!!"dáma procházející pod oknem byla otřesena. Něco jí zničilo nový klobouk.) „Pojď sem dortíčku, no pojď, já tě spapám." Krysa mu sama vlezla až do ruky a ruka šílencova ji lačně donesla k čekajícím ústům. Ukousl jí hlavu a sál sladkou krev. „Díky můj mistře."uklonil se směrem ke Carfaxu. Pak se dal spokojeně do jídla.

„Tak jak se dnes má můj oblíbený pacient?" Dr. Seward se (ostatně jako většina psychiatrů) rád kochal pohledem na své oblíbené případy. Renfield rozhodně patřil k jeho Top 10. „Drahý doktore Mungo (Renfield se připitoměle usmíval, neboť s plným žaludkem se mu zase vrátila dobrá nálada), já se mám jednoduše skvě – áááááááhhhh!!!" Začal neovladatelně zvracet na polstrovanou podlahu. To peří mu vážně nesedlo. Kašlal a dávil, mezi zvratky dominovalo peří a růžový ocásek – tak se mu líbil, že jej spolkl bez žvýkání. „Ty cvokatej úchyle!"vztekal se dr. Seward. „Tak ty s tím nepřestaneš!" Pískl na dva statné zřízence. „Svěrací kazajku a klystýr!!!" Nemusel říkat dvakrát. Pevná svěrací kazajka a následný hlubinný klystýr byl zde v ústavu univerzální léčebnou metodou. Renfield by o tom mohl vyprávět.

Po děsivém kazajkovém klystýru pár dní sekal dobrotu. Ale pak se mu podařilo chytit kočku. Zrovna se pokoušel vylomit mříže a prolézt oknem, aby se mohl přidat k mistrovy v jeho honosném sídle Carfaxu, když v tom ji uviděl. Seděla na zemi pod oknem a žalostně mňoukala. Vypadalo to, že má hlad. Renfield jako správný milovník zvířat nemohl nechat koťátko v nesnázích. Podal ji za kůži za krkem a vtáhl oknem do své cely. Zálibně si ji prohlížel. Bylo to malé, černé koťátko s bílou náprsenkou a velkýma, zelenýma očima. Přesně takovou kočku vždycky chtěl, když byl ještě malým blbečkem. Měl sice pod postelí schované nějaké zásoby na horší časy, ale v tuto chvíli rád všechny krysy přenechá své nové přítelkyni. Kdoví, co když je to další dárek od mistra? Po vydatném obědě (Lucy - tak se ji rozhodl pojmenovat, protože dr. Seward pořád blábolil o nějaké ženě toho jména a jemu se docela líbilo - se sním o krysy milostivě podělila. Je to pravá přítelkyně) se s koťátkem chvíli mazlil. „Budeme si hrát na budeme spolu pořád a pořád."mumlal do sametového ouška. Dveře klaply a ozval se povědomý hlas: „Renfielde, ty jsi opravdu nenapravitelný případ. Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že v našem hotelu nejsou povoleni žádní mazlíčci, a zejména ne kočky."dr. Seward nebezpečně zvýšil hlas. „Tak se mi zdá, že tady bude někdo potřebovat další klystýr!!!"

To už vybočovalo z tolerovatelných mezí. Nejenže mu sebral cukr, brouky, mouchy, krysy, myši, vrabce a holuby – teď mu dokonce sebral i Lucy!!! (Dr. Seward ji daroval své neteři k narozeninám a přitom si liboval, že neutratil ani korunu) Renfield zuřil. Té noci doslova vysel na okně a úpěnlivě zaklínal směrem ke Carfaxu. Zapřísahal všechny temné mocnosti a vyvolával svého mocného mistra. Tak dlouho chraptěl a ječel, až nakonec usnul. Ale dočkal se.

Zničehonic se probudilo s pocitem, že není v místnosti sám. Neviděl nic než tmu, ale slyšel hlas. Hlas přicházející z hlubin hrobky a přesto slyšitelný pro ty, kteří mu odpřísáhly navždy věrnost. Hlas jeho mocného mistra.  
„Můžu ti dát kolik životů kolik jen budeš chtít. Můžu ti dát nespočet tvorů, na kterých ukojíš svůj hlad. Můžu ti dát nespočet hrdel, která můžeš rozervat."hlas se na chvíli odmlčel. „Ale musíš mě pozvat."  
Renfield nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Mistr ho doopravdy vyslyšel!!! Dementova tvář se roztáhla do široširého úsměvu. Pokorně poklekl a odpověď: „Můj mistře, v mém skromném polstrovaném příbytku jste vždy vítán." V ten okamžik se mříže v okně prolomily a Dracula měl volnou cestu ke krvi a pomstě.

Krev je opravdu sladká. Proto ji mistr tak miluje. Renfield se znovu zakousl do tváře dr. Sewarda a lačně žvýkal velký kus libového masa. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že z toho kysele se tvářícího snoba by mohla být tak dobrá večeře. Kam se hrabou krysy a vrabci. Dracula se spokojeně usmíval, neboť si uvědomil, že dnes v noci zabil dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Renfield, vida že se jeho mistr usmívá, se také radoval. Spolkl šťavnaté masíčko a začal si prozpěvovat svoji oblíbenou píseň:

„Sééééédííííí muškáááá nááá stěně, náááá stěně, náááá stěně. Séééédíííí muškáááá náááá štěně, sedííííí a spííííííííííí!!!"


End file.
